sonic team vaction
by Foxfire21
Summary: sonic and the team are tired from the boring annd hot station square but now their in hawii for the whole summer but there's trouble on the island look and find out sonic x amy knuckle x rouge tails x shadow tikal x ? T for language!
1. A VACATION!

(okay...i was pissd the first time this story was deleted but i didnt botther that much because it was in script i let that one slide BUT when i found out it was delete AGAIN I went on a anger spree!I FIXED IT BUT THEY SAY I DIDNT! so my mom said to relax for a few months and come back when your better so i did and now i'm happy again. still pissed but happy. if they delete this story again! and i get banned! i'll say SCREW IT! i'll go somewhere else! sorry bout that people please enjoy)

The sonic team's vacation

"Man it's hot today 99 and everybody's hot even the sonic team" said the narrator

(In the house the sonic team was in the back with the A.C. on.)

"Man it's hot!" said tails

"I know but it's too hot to do anything!" yelled sonic

"Bad news the whether will be in the 90's for the whole summer." Said Tikal

"Aw man!" yelled everybody

"I know lets go on vacation!" said knuckles happily

"Yay!" yelled everybody happy

"But we don't have enough money." Said shadow in his normal voice

"Boo!" yelled everybody as their hopes and dreams were broken

"Sonic why did you use most of our money to buy a lifetime supply of gumballs?" asked tails upset

"Hey you know that I love gumballs." Said sonic eating one happily

"Yeah but we need the money." Said amy as she took the gumball away from him

(The doorbell rings)

"Yes can I help you?" asked Maria

"Is this the sonic team's house?" asked mailman

"Yes, yes it is" said maria happily

"Here this is for them" said the mailman giving her a letter

"Um….thanks." said maria confused

(In the back.)

"Who was that?" asked tikal

"Oh, it was the mailman" said Maria

"What's that?" asked amy

"It's a letter" said Maria again

"Let me see" said rouge

"Here ya go" said Maria giving rouge the letter

(Rouge opened the letter)

"Oh my God!" yelled rouge in excitement

"What?" asked everybody confused

"For saving the world we get to stay in a hotel in Hawaii for whole summer" said rouge happily

"Woohoo!" yelled everybody jumping off the ceiling

"Well I guess the Well sonic team is going on very long vacation." Said the narrator

(At the airport)

"Hey lets get something to eat before we leave" said sonic now hungry

"Okay!" yelled the boy running to the food court

"Men" said Amy and rouge at the same time

"Attention sonic team your plane is waiting for you and the plane will leave in 15 minutes." Said the pilot on the speaker

(People start jumping on sonic)

"Help me!" yelled sonic as he's being jumped

(Amy pulls sonic from the crowd)

"Thanks Amy" said sonic relived

"No problem" said Amy smiling

"Come on you guys where going to late for our plane" yelled knuckles

"I'll see you guys latter okay!" said maria

"See ya!" said everybody as Maria left

(Maria left)

"I'm going to miss her" said shadow now sad

"Don't worry Shadow she'll be fine right?" said tikal

"Right." Said shadow now happy

(On the plane)

"B-15…. B-15…..NO!" yelled sonic

"What?" asked shadow

"I have to sit next to you!" yelled sonic

"Nooo!" yelled shadow in horror

"I'll sit next to you sonic" said amy happily

"Um…okay" said sonic blushing

"Sonic you're blushing!" said knuckles teasing

"So, what's your point?" said sonic giving knuckles an evil look

"You love Amy!" yelled knuckles messing with sonic

"Shut Up! So what if I love Amy why do you always but in my business" said sonic blushing in deep red VERY deep red

"This will be a long trip" said tikal annoyed

"You can say that again" said tails and rouge at the same time

(In Hawaii)

"Yay Hawaii!" yelled everybody happily

"Hello my name is Mina the Mongoose and I'll be your host for the summer" said mina greeting everybody

"Hello! Mina" yelled everybody greeting her back

(Looks at Sonic with hearts in her eyes.)

"Oh can I show you to your room?" said mina still looking at sonic

"Sure" said sonic

"Come on Sonic" said amy hugging sonic

"…. Follow me." Said mina looking upset"

"I'm sorry but you all have to sleep in the same room"

"What!" yelled everybody in shock

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as Shadow" said sonic upset

"Now we're even" said shadow happily

"For what?" asked sonic confused

"I…don't...know." said shadow confused

"Sonic you stay in a special room by yourself." Said mina with hearts in her eyes

"WooHoo!" yelled sonic happily

"I want to be in the same room as sonic!" yelled amy upset

"Fine you can come with me" said sonic taking amy's had

"Sonic you never let Amy sleep with you" said tails confused

"I Just don't want her to be with that faker" said sonic blushing

"Yeah right" said knuckles said knuckles messing with sonic again

"Shut up!" yelled sonic blushing even more

(10 minutes later)

"I'm so hungry." Said tikal

"I will show you to the dinner room" said mina

(In the dinner room.)

"This is Diana the cat she will be your chef" said mina introducing Diana

"Very nice to see you." Said Diana

(Diana the cat she's part cat and part robot so she's a catbot )

"So what do you want to eat :)?" asked Diana nicely

"CHILIDOGS :D" yelled sonic happily

"Um…okay " said diana

"Ice cream will be fine" said tails

"Good"

"grapes, that's all" said knuckles

"Okay"

"Ice cream for me too" said amy

"yes"

"a milkshake please" asked tikal

"sure"

"red wine and a salad" said rouge

"fine"

"chicken legs is all" said shadow

"good they'll be done in 15 minutes" said diana as she leaves

"how are you doing :)?" asked mina happily

"we're fine" said sonic happily

"_Damn he looks hot" _thought mina

"sonic if you want you can share my ice cream :)" said amy

"sure why not" said sonic

(mina just gave amy an evil look)

"here we go your food is here" said diana giving everybody their food

"YAY!" yelled everybody getting ready to eat

"hey where mina go" asked sonic looking for mina

"she's weird" said tails as she's eating her ice cream

(everybody ate and left)

"hey lets go to the beach" said rouge happily

"YEAH!" yelled everybody as they were getting ready to go to the beach


	2. beach fun

I'm back! I'm happy people loved the first chapter no let keep quiet and listen shall we :)

Sonic I don't own :(

(At the beach)

"Wow! The beach looks so cool"said sonic "Yep ….WHAT'S TAKING THE GIRLS SO LONG?" yelled shadow

"Hey looking for new swimsuits is very hard than you think!" said rouge as she and the other girls walked out of the changing room "WOW" said all of the boys

"So what do you think " said Amy as she was showing off her 2 piece swimsuit

"You look SO beautiful Amy I give you 2 thumbs up! " said sonic with a big smile on his face

"Sonic you always puked when you see Amy in a swimsuit" said knuckles with a confused look

"SO! I just like the way she dressed is all" said sonic blushing in deep red again

"Sure you were" said knuckles with a evil look on his face

"Do you think MY swimsuit is beautiful knuckles?" asked rouge in her bikini

"Um…you look very beautiful rouge" said knuckles blushing deep red too

"Hehehe" laugh shadow

"Shadow I LOVE your swim trunks!" said tails in her one piece swimsuit

"Um thanks tails" said shadow blushing

"Shadow, if I'm right I think you like tails" said Tikal in a two piece swimsuit

"NOT TRUE!" yelled shadow in deep red

"Then why are you blushing shadow" said sonic with a evil look on his face

"LETS JUST GO TO THE BEACH!" yelled shadow

"HI everybody" said mina with a happy look on her face in her bikini

"Um it's nice to see you again too" said knuckles kind of confused (isnt he always?)

"HEY lets play beach volleyball" said Amy in a happy voice

"Okay, tails, knuckles, and Amy are with me and rouge, Tikal, and mina are with shadow" said sonic mina was just silent because she wasn't able to be with sonic

"HEADS UP!" yelled tails as she hits the ball to rouge

"I GOT IT!" yelled rouge as she hits the ball to sonic which hit him in the head

"OH MY GOD SONIC!" yelled Amy in shock

"Are you okay sonic?" asked mina scared

"He's out cold" said Tikal

"That means you forfeit the game" said shadow evilly

"That's not nice shadow" said tails upset

"Oh, um…then I'll let one of my team mates watch sonic" said shadow blushing

"I'LL DO IT" yelled mina happily as she ran to sonic Amy was just silent as they continue playing

"HA WE WON 7 TO 4!" said tails in a happy tone

"You were lucky " said rouge in an angry tone

"I think you're a winner rouge" said knuckles giving rouge a kiss

"At least I get a prize" said rouge now smiling

"That was fun" said Tikal in a happy tone

"I want a prize too!"yelled shadow

"Fine then here's your prize" said tails giving shadow a kiss on the cheak. Shadow was just silent as he was blushing

"…hey what happen?" said sonic waking up

"Your team won the game" said mina happy as she saw sonic finally up

"We did? cool, what were you doing?" asked sonic

"I was watching you" said mina in a happy tone

"Um thanks mina" said sonic blushing

"No problem"

"HEY SONIC are you okay?" asked Amy worried

"Yeah I'm good" said sonic giving her a hug.

"Oh sonic… I'm glad" said Amy blushing and happy at the same time.

Mina just gave Amy a evil look and vanished

"Hey where's mina?" asked sonic

"Don't know"

"Let's go inside its getting dark" said sonic

"Sure lets" said Amy happily as they both walked of inside the hotel

"Soon you'll be mine sonic because I know you love me some where in your heart all I have to do is find a way to get rid of that brat amy" said mina on top of the hotel

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

What is mina planning to do with Amy? Why does shadow blush when he talks to tails? Why am I asking you? You just have to wait :)


	3. trouble and love

Foxy's back and she's tired so leave me alone and letsget going :D

Foxy don't own sonic but SHE OWNS THE WORLD :D….okay foxy don't own the world

(inside the hotel)

"Hey I heard that there having a little dance tomorrow" said knuckles in a happy tone

"Ihat sounds like a good idea to go" said Tikal

"So who are you taking sonic?" asked tails

"I'm taking Amy duh!" yelled sonic

"What about that other girl?" asked rouge

"Huh which girl?" asked sonic

"You know that mina girl" said rouge

"OH YEAH that girl, nah she's nice and all but she's not my type" said sonic

"Tails, can I ask you something?" asked shadow blushing

"Sure, what is it?" said tails with a happy look on her face

"Um…well I was wondering if you can go to the dance with me?" said shadow blushing even more

Tails was thinking and came up with an answer

"Sure shadow I will LOVE to go to the dance with you" said tails in a happy tone

"Knuckles will you go to the dance with me?" asked rouge blushing

"SURE I WILL ROUGE" said knuckles in a VERY happy

"Sorry that you don't have a date Tikal" said Amy sad

"That's okay I'll just go to midnight bar" said Tikal faking a smile as she walks off

"…WELL I don't know about you but I'm going to the spa to get ready for the dance" said Amy walking off to the spa

as Amy goes to the spa somebody was following her around

"I feel like somebody is following me…oh well" said Amy as she starts walking again

"Phew I almost got caught" said mina as she sighed

(at the spa)

"So how long are yo-" started the spa lady

"SHH…no talking" said Amy as she interrupted the lady

"Well I'll be back with the oil" said the lady

"Okay take your time" said Amy in a happy tone

(Outside the spa)

"HEY, what are you doing?" yelled the lady

"Keep it down I work here and plus it's your break time" said mina taking off the lady clothes

(Back in the spa)

"So…did you find the oil?" asked Amy

"NOPE, but I got something better" said mina in a evil voice

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Amy

"Nothing just some sleeping gas" said mina putting a cloth of the gas over her face

soon Amy went to sleep

"Part 1 of my plan is complete now for part 2" said mina to herself

(In the hallway)

"_I wish I had a boyfriend like rouge, tails, and Amy_" thought Tikal

"_nah I don't need no boyfriend to be happy_" thought Tikal

Tikal was still thinking until she bumped into a boy

"hey watch it!" said the boy mad

"Opps I'm SO sorry about th-" started Tikal

that is until she saw the boy's face, the boy's body looked like a black and blue echidna with a upside cresset her looks like knuckle but his hand has fingers

"Hello, what's your name?" asked Tikal

"My name is lovely and yours?" asked Lovely

"My name is tikal" she said with hearts in her eyes

"What a lovely name" said lovely

"Um lovely I know it's too soon but can you come to the dance with me?" asked Tikal blushing

"Sure I'll love to" said lovely

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

what does mina going to do with Amy now? Who knows but I do so you wait


	4. a new date

Sorry about not updating for a long time it's just that summer vacation is SO cool so far :)

Any who lets get back to the story :D

Sonic I wish to own but don't :(

"TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE," started the announcer

"FIND YOUR DATE AND GET READY FOR THE DANCE OF THE LIFE TIME" finished the announcer

"Amy should of came back from that all night spa a long time ago, IT'S 11:00 IN THE MORNING " yelled sonic freaking out

"don't freak out sonic, I bet amy's coming back right now" said tails trying to cheer sonic up

"and she's right" said amy with a serious look on her face

"AMY I'm glad your okay" said sonic happily as runs to hug amy

"BACK OFF YOU DOG!" yelled amy as she gave sonic an evil look

"whoa, Ames what's wrong?" asked sonic with a scared look on his face

"when I was at the spa it got me time to think, after along time of you running away from me you decide to fall in love with me" said amy still mad at sonic

"huh…" asked sonic confused

"IF YOU LOVED SO MUCH WHY YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME ALL THIS TIME!" yelled amy angrily

"I was confused I didn't know what to feel" said sonic with his head facing the floor

"whatever" said amy as she walks away from sonic

"NO WAIT AMY!" yelled sonic as he grabbed her shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled amy as she slapped sonic and ran away

"AND OUR DATE IS OVER!" yelled as she slammed the door

"ouch, that gotta hurt…sonic?" asked knuckles

sonic just turned into stone and broke into pieces

"I DID NOTHING, NOTHING!" yelled knuckles freaking out

"hey you guys I want you to meet my new boyfriend lovely" said tikal happily

everybody just gave tikal and lovely an evil look as they walked in.

"o…kay let go somewhere else lovely" said tikal with a scared look on her face

"right behind you" said lovely flowing tikal

(in mina's room)

"part 2 of my plan is complete, my body hologram worked like a charm" said mina talking to herself again

"huh…wha what happen?" asked the _real_ amy waking up on mina's bed (NO NOT A LEMON YOU PERVERTS)

"glad your up amy" said mina evilly

"what have you done" asked amy upset

"oh nothing much I just made sure you and sonic aren't going to the dance tonight" said mina happily

"WHAT, THIS THE FIRST TIME SONIC HAS ASKED ME OUT SOMEWHERE!" yelled amy in tears

"well I guess it will be your last, because after I asked sonic out he'll fall for me forever and ever and ever and ever…and ever" said mina happily

"no…I love him" said amy crying a river

"not anymore, not after what I said to him" said mina evilly

"please have a hea-"

amy was interrupted from a tape that went over amy's mouth

"now if you excuse me I have a date to get" said mina as she walked out the

all amy did was cry…

(outside on the beach)

"I can't believe amy left me" said sonic looking up in the sky

"don't worry sonic I bet you'll find another girl to go out with you" said rouge

"yeah your famous so finding a girl won't be hard" said tails happily

"I guess your right" said sonic as he looked at tails

"hey you guys what's up" said mina happily

"amy left sonic and now he's date less" said shadow with a smile on his face

"oh sonic, I'm SO sorry about that" said mina hugging sonic's head to her chest

"that's okay maybe I just won't go tonight" said sonic blushing as he moved away from mina

"hey I have an idea, maybe I'll go to the dance with you for tonight" said mina very happy

"I don't know…" said sonic thinking

"yeah she's just like amy" said lovely

"oh really?" said mina as she gave lovely an evil look

"fine but only for tonight" said sonic

"GREAT" yelled mina very happy

"_just wait sonic and you'll be mine"_ thought mina

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

wat's gonna happen next who knows people but I do just wait


	5. sweet love with the add of evil

I just feel like writing a new chapter so lets go :)

Sonic try to own but can't :(

"8 HOURS, ONLY 8 HOURS LEFT TILL THE DANCE!" yelled the announcer

"The girls and I are going to find what to wear," said tikal as rouge and her walked away

"Hey tails why aren't you going with them?" asked shadow

"cause I want you to help me" said tails winking at him

"um…okay" said shadow as he was blushing

"good, now lets go" said tails as she grabbed shadow's are and walked away

"I wonder what happen to amy" said knuckles as he and the rest of the boys walked off

(back in mina's room)

"guess what amy? Sonic's taking me to the dance tonight" said mina evilly

amy wasn't even looking at her then mina grabbed amy's face and yelled

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU BICTH!" yelled mina

amy just gave mina an evil look as she mumbled something

"oh you want to say something?" asked mina as she took of the tape from amy's face

"…YOU THE BICTH, BICTH!" yelled amy very angry

mina was in shock and then she slapped amy to the floor

"you should be happy the I can't drown you or else sonic will never go to the dance with me" said mina angry

"he'll never love you!" yelled amy crying

"oh yes he will, and when he does he'll forget about you, and then all I have to do is throw you in the island's volcano and puff" said mina happily

"mina…GO TO HELL!" yelled amy

"I heard enough from you" said mina as she put tape back on amy's face

"now if you excuse me, I have to find something to wear to the dance" said mina as she walked out the door

amy stared to cry again until she saw razor close by, then she stared to worm her way to the razor

(with shadow and tails)

"what do you think of this?" asked tails as she showed off her tight strapless orange top and her black mini skirt

(by the way I made tails 16 years old okay…good)

"um…it looks great" said shadow blushing in deep red and having a nose bleed at the same time

"…shadow every since this vacation you've been blushing every time I talk to you or touch you, is there something wrong about me or what?" asked tails kind of upset

"no there's nothing wrong with you it's just…" started shadow

"is it because I have 2 tails?" asked tails

"no"

"is it because I hag around you too much?" asked tails again

"no"

"or is just that I'm a girl?" asked tails yet again

"NO!" yelled shadow

"then what?" asked tails very angry

"it's just that I…I" started shadow

"you what?" asked tails a bit calmer

"…I LOVE YOU TAILS!" yelled shadow blushing in deep red

"huh?" asked tails confused

"I-I love you tails, ever since I first saw you at the ark" said shadow still blushing

"really" said tails blushing

"really" said shadow giving tails a warm smile

"oh shadow…" said tails she gave him a passionate kiss

shadow was first in shock then he kissed her back

(with the rest other boys)

all the boy were just playing around at the beach until something from knuckles pocket

(what pocket?) then sonic picked it up

"hey knux what this?" asked sonic as he picked it up

"it's nothing" said knuckles as he snatch the box from sonic's hands

then lovely jumped knuckles and snatch the box and open it to see a 24k diamond ring

"GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled knuckles as he tried to get the ring back

"yo knuckles your going to ask rouge to marry you" asked lovely

"yes you happy?" said knuckles snatch the ring back

"so when you going to ask the big question?" asked sonic

"tonight at the dance" said knuckles as he walked away

"lets get ready for the dance" said lovely

"fine lets go" said sonic as they walked inside

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

is rouge going to say yes? Is amy going to get free? You have to find out yourself or you can wait :)


	6. guess who's back?

Lets start chapter 6 shall we :D

No own sonic today :(

"TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE!" started the announcer

"TIME TO BRING YOUR DATE TO THE DANCE HALL AND DANCE TILL YA' CAN'T DANCE NO MORE!" finished the announcer

(in mina's room)

amy's still worming her way to razor

(outside the dance hall)

"we're ready" said rouge and the other girls came out of the dressing room

all the boys just said a wow as all the girls started to walk to the boys, tails had on a tight orange vest with tight leather pants with white boots, tikal had on some yellow t-shirt and a white mini skirt, rouge was wearing a white tight strapless top with tight pink pants, and with mina a purple vest that covers everything but her belly and a yellow mini skirt.

"so are we ready to go?" asked shadow

"oh, yes" said tails as she and the other girl walked in the dance hall

"I still wonder where amy is" said as she walked in

"oh, I bet she's fine somewhere" said mina looking away and having an evil smile

(in mina's room)

amy was rubbing the razor to the ropes to get free

(back to the dance hall)

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelled the D.J. as he started the music

"If you wanna dance, this is our chance  
If you wanna dance, let's take a chance  
If you wanna dance, this is our chance  
If you wanna dance, let's take a chance"

"sonic let's dance" said mina as she pulled him to the dance floor

"fine let's go" said sonic as he started to dance

_"Jiggy jump to the beat, keep bouncing.  
30 seconds and counting.  
Hot one... this choice critical,  
Situation is difficult.  
My calibre won't allow me to rhyme on a level where you people can hear me, see me.  
Guess I know you wanna be me.  
In the meantime, bounce to the beat, see..."_

"you're a good dancer" said tails dancing to the music

"um thanks you too" said shadow dancing to beat as well

(back in mina's room)

amy has cut the ropes to her hands and moving on to her body

(back to the dance hall)

Music is my life cause my life is music,  
The beat of the drum in your heart!  
Let's dance! Like you mean it, can't ya feel it, don't you know?  
Let's dance! Cause you need it, better believe it, here we go!  
Let's dance! Give yer all when we come together on the floor.  
Let's dance! You know that you got what I like!

"tikal you look so beautiful to night" said lovely dancing with tikal

"thanks you nice too" said tikal blushing

_Check it down! Dropping verbal bombs on the beat.  
Hoping that you people think the sound is unique.  
Cause I like to party, you like to party,  
Come on everybody, got to get it started!  
I got something... to get ya jumping,  
When I kick a freaky rhyme I get the dance floor thumping.  
Just step back and take time to check.  
When I rock up on the mic, you people never forget.  
So check it out..._

"hey rouge can I ask you something?" asked knuckles as he stopped dancing

"sure, what's wrong?" asked rouge

"nothing" said knuckles as he bend down on one knee took the box then open it

"knuckles what's this?" asked rouge a bit surprised

"rouge I known you for 4 year now and I want ask you, rouge will you marry me?" asked knuckles

"oh knuckles, YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" yelled rouge as she jumped into knuckles arm

(back in mina's room again)

"I'M FREE!" yelled amy as she ran to the door but mina looked it

"DAMN IT!" yelled amy again

(back to the dance hall)

music is my life cause my life is music,  
The beat of the drum in your heart!  
Let's dance! Like you mean it, can't ya feel it, don't you know?  
Let's dance! Cause you need it, better believe it, here we go!  
Let's dance! Give yer all when we come together on the floor.  
Let's dance! You know that you got what I like!

Every body was having a good time dancing until mina started to make her move, mina started to move to sonic's face and try to kiss him but sonic put his hand over her lips

"not now" said sonic simply

(back in mina's room yet again)

"oh wait I have an idea" said amy as she took out her piko piko hammer, then she started to hit the door with her hammer until the door open

"YES, mom was wrong having a hammer every where you go is a good idea" said amy as she ran into the hallway

(back at the dance hall)

Let's dance! Like you mean it, can't ya feel it, don't you know?  
Let's dance! Cause you need it, better believe it, here we go!  
Let's dance! Give yer all when we come together on the floor.  
Let's dance! You know that you got what I like!

Mina tried again to kiss sonic but still no use sonic put his hand on mina's lips

"I said not now" said sonic a little annoyed

"when is now?" asked mina

"never" said sonic simply

"WHAT!" yelled mina upset

(in the hall way)

"I'm close I can tell, the hotel map said so" said amy as she ran and made a left

(dance hall)

...You know you got what I like!

If you wanna dance, this is our chance...  
If you wanna dance, let's take a chance.

If you wanna dance, this is our chance...  
If you wanna dance, let's take a chance.

You know that you've got what I like...  
You know that you've got what I need...  
You know that you've got what I like...(yeah)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER" yelled mina angrily

"your very nice and all but your not my type, I love amy" said sonic trying to calm mina down

"SHE LEFT YOU AND EVEN HURT YOU AND YOU STILL LOVE HER!" yelled mina even angrier

"I know that but like amy always do is come back up again" said sonic

Music is my life cause my life is music,  
The beat of the drum in your heart!  
Let's dance! Like you mean it, can't ya feel it, don't you know?  
Let's dance! Cause you need it, better believe it, here we go!  
Let's dance! Give yer all when we come together on the floor.  
Let's dance! You know that you got what I like!

Let's dance! Like you mean it, can't ya feel it, don't you know?  
Let's dance! Cause you need it, better believe it, here we go!  
Let's dance! Give yer all when we come together on the floor.  
Let's dance! You know that you got what I like!

Let's dance! Like you mean it, can't ya feel it, don't you know?  
Let's dance! Cause you need it, better believe it, here we go!  
Let's dance! Give yer all when we come together on the floor.  
Let's dance! You know that you got what I like! babe

(in the background throughout song)  
We all wanna dance! We all wanna dance!

"AMY, AMY, AMY IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" yelled mina

"I GUESS HE DOES!" yelled amy as she slammed open the dance hall doors

"amy?" said everybody in shock

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

oh look! Amy's finally here to crash the party what's going to happen next? Just you wit and see ;)


	7. it's about to be a what? GIRL FIGHT

Let start chapter 7 :D

Don't have money to own sonic :(

"amy?" said everybody in shock

"yeah it's me" said amy kind of tired

"AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled mina angrily

"what you talking?" asked sonic confused

"oh nothing" said mina hiding her anger

"OH YES SHE DOES,SHE LOCK ME IN HER ROOM ALL THIS TIME!" yelled amy

"so…who was the amy who slapped sonic?" asked tails

"IT WAS MINA!" yelled amy

"I knew it, amy didn't have her hair band on" said sonic getting angry at mina

"YES IT WAS ME, ME ALL THIS TIME!" yelled mina evilly

"but why" asked sonic

"WHY? COME ON! I DID THIS ALL FOR LOVE!" yelled mina in tears

"girl you need to get a life" said rouge shacking her head

"HMPH, SONIC DO YOU LOVE ME?" asked mina in tears

"after what you did to amy I don't think we can even be friends" said sonic looking away

"WHAT IT'S BECAUSE OF AMY IS IT? FINE I'LL JUST GET RID OF HER THEN!" yelled mina charging at amy

mina then jumped amy and punched her again and again and again until amy kicked her in the crotch then mina just laugh.

"where ya' aiming? I have no balls" said mina as she throws amy across the room

"AMY" yelled sonic in fear

after that got right back up took out her piko piko hammer then charges to mina and hits her sending her up in the air ; but mina ended up on her feet then ran and kick amy in her stomach; all of a sudden blood came out of her mouth then mina grabbed her face and banged it to the wall

"OMG! THIS IS SICK!" yelled tikal in fear

then as mina was grabbing her neck amy slapped her to the floor and picked up her hammer and hit her straight in the face sending her to the wall which I mind you left crack in the wall

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled mina as she was about to punch amy

but amy ducked and kicked he in the face ending up having one her teeth falling out

"MY TOOTH!" yelled mina in shock

"don't worry it'll grow back" said amy as she was laughing

"you soN OF A BICTH" yelled mina as she grabbed amy by the neck and push her to…again

"see you in hell" said mina as she was about to punch amy of for good

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled sonic grabbing mina fist before it was too late

"sonic what are you doing?" asked mina innocently

"THIS IS FOR AMY!" yelled sonic as he punch mina straight in the face sending her to the floor

"THIS IS FOR LYING ALL THIS TIME" yelled sonic as he kicked her in the gut

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!" yelled sonic as he threw mina across the room

"…amy, amy are you okay?" asked sonic as he was about to cry

"uh…my head hurts" said amy waking up

"oh thank god your alive" said sonic hugging and crying at the same time

"sonic…do you love me?" said amy blushing from sonic's hug

"amy…no mater how many times I ran away from you I've always loved you" said sonic looking amy in the eyes

"oh sonic I'm so glad" said amy starting to cry

"is she dead?" asked rouge

"I think so" said knuckles poking mina in the side

"uh"

"oh wait she alive" said knuckles jumping up

"so what are we going to do with her?" asked lovely

"I have an idea" said amy winking

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

what does amy have on mind? I can't tell you…yet :)


	8. THE FINAL CHAPTER

THE FINAL CHAPER:D

Went to jail for owning sonic :(

For a whole week sonic and the others were just chilling out (they had to wait for amy to get better) as for mina she got tied up in her room for that whole week to feel how amy felt for being tied up

A WEEK LATER

On top of the island's volcano sonic and the gang were there with mina still tied up and amy getting ready to throw her in

"AMY, HELL NO!" yelled sonic as he grabbed mina out of amy's hands

"SHE DESERVES IT, SHE WAS GOING TO DO THE SAME THING TO ME!" yelled amy back at sonic

"well I don't think it's a good idea to do this" said sonic calmly

"mhph mhph mhph (translation: oh sonic I knew you still love me)" mumbled mina

"OH SHUT UP!" yelled sonic upset about to throw her in

"WAIT, maybe I have a safer way of doing this " said tails panicking

"what do you have in mind?" asked sonic with a change of heart

in tails/shadow's room

mina was strapped onto a metal bed with a metal helmet on top of her head tails started to type some things on her laptop till knuckles asked

"so…what's this going to do again?" asked knuckles confused (isn't he always confused?)

"well this helmet is going to erase all of mina's love for sonic and putting something else to replace it" said tails calmly

"I still like my volcano idea better" mumbled amy under her breath

"amy, you don't want to be the most wanted do you?" said rouge looking at amy

"no…" said amy looking away

"okay I deleted mina's memory about sonic what should put to replace it?" asked tails

"I KNOW, lets make her stupid!" yelled amy happily

"amy.." said sonic

"okay fine don't make her stupid" said amy upset

"let me do it" said sonic typing something down

"oh that's looks so good" said tails looking at her laptop

2 MONTHS LATER

it is now the end of august sonic and the gang is having the rest of their vacation, knuckles and rouge have got married in July, shadow and tails are dating, and sonic and amy are getting to know each other better, and tikal…well lets say it didn't last long for tikal and lovely since lovely is starting to date mina

"tikal… I'm so sorry about lovely" said tails sadly

"…BECAUSE OF YOU LOVELY IS GONE!" yelled tikal in tear

"I'M SORRY ;" yelled tails kind of scared

"hey you guy it's time to leave!" yelled sonic getting on the plane

"YES, now I can see maria again :)" said shadow happily

"BYE SONIC I HOPE YOU COME BACK AND SEE US AGAIN :D!" yelled mina waving

"YEAH HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL SOON!" yelled lovely holding mina's hand

tikal started to cry as she saw this

"don't worry tikal I bet you'll forget all about him soon" said amy

"yeah I hope so" said tikal sadly

BACK HOME!

HI YOU GUYS HOW WAS YOUR VACTION?" asked maria happily

"it was great said rouge" hugging knuckles

"that's great :), huh what's wrong tikal?" asked maria

"oh it's nothing" said tikal looking down

"okay let's go :D" said maria as she and the others were walking out of the airport until tikal bumped into somebody again

"opps I'm sorry" said tikal getting

"it's okay" said the boy helping tikal

this time the boy was a purple and black hedgehog with blue eyes

"my name's tikal and yours?" asked tikal blushing

"the name's dark" said the hedgehog

"do you want to come and talk a little more?" asked tikal still blushing

"sure why not" said dark holding tikal's hand

"here we go again " said tails rolling her eyes as they were about to walk out until a newsman came up on the TV.

"attention everybody, eggman has escaped and is planning to make a robot army to rule the world, everybody stay in your homes!" yelled the newsman

"heh…you guys ready for another adventure?" asked sonic with a grin on his face

"I'm always ready" said tails with a smile on her face

"you know I'll never miss this" said knuckles cracking his knuckles

"okay then, LETS GO!" yelled sonic as he with knuckles and tails running after him out of the airport

"things never change" said rouge smiling

"yeah they sure don't" said amy as everybody started laughing

THE END:D

I hope you like the story :)


	9. I'm Redoing the WHOLE story :D!

Please Read this:

Um...Hey how's it going my friends :3. The other day i looked at my stories and I stopped and looked at this one. This story is the oldest one I have posted on this site. I wrote and posted this story when i was 12 going on 13 (I'm 16 now :3).

So to make this short, I've decided to update The Sonic Vacation Story. Hopefully it shall be better that the first one. Just to let you know what I'm doing X3.

See ya later :D


End file.
